


В первый и последний

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: О встречах Кайло Рена и генерала - первой и последней, по мнению самого Кайло.





	В первый и последний

В первый раз Кайло Рен встречает генерала Хакса на борту "Старкиллера", когда тот выходит на стыковочную платформу базы, чтобы поприветствовать прибывший на борт отряд рыцарей Рен. Рен проходит сквозь раскрытые двери шаттла, за ним следуют рыцари. Все одеты одинаково - чёрные плащи и униформа, маски на лицах, рукоятки световых мечей на поясе. Внешний облик Рена отличается немногим - на его голове шлем, рукоятка на поясе - в форме крестовины, а ещё - немного ободранный плащ. Рен останавливается шагах в десяти от генерала и осматривается: за спиной Хакса стоят лейтенанты и капитаны из его команды, позади выстроился достаточно многочисленный отряд штурмовиков - белое пятно на фоне тёмно-серых и чёрных одежд. Генерал делает короткий шаг вперёд:

\- Команда базы "Старкиллер" приветствует вас, рыцари Рен, - Хакс окидывает взглядом фигуры в чёрном и останавливает взгляд на забрале маски Рена. - Магистр Рен.

Рен поднимает руки вверх и касается шлема - он снимает его и зажимает между локтем и талией. Первую секунду после этого над платформой стоит тишина, а потом Рен будто бы слышит шелест дождя в голове - настолько быстро мысли начали появляться в головах команды базы. 

"Да он ещё совсем мальчишка..."  
"И это - их командующий?.."  
"Смешно, право слово..."  
"Мальчишка... Юнец..."

Рен молниеносно снимает с пояса рукоятку меча и активирует его - красный луч рассекает воздух, вокруг алых всполохов из гарды напряжённо гудит воздух. Генерал Хакс с невозмутимым видом оборачивается через плечо и, не говоря ни слова, обводит всех позади себя взглядом. Ни единого слова, но голоса в голове Рена моментально исчезают. Генерал вновь поворачивается к Рену:

\- Пройдёмте. Я покажу вам вашу каюту, магистр Рен.

Генерал разворачивается на каблуках, скрещивает руки за спиной и идёт к лестнице, Рен, помедлив мгновение, следует за ним. Спустя десять минут, проведённых в полнейшей тишине, генерал останавливается у одной из многочисленных дверей в жилом отсеке. Он снимает перчатку с правой руки, прикладывает ладонь к панели сканера, вводит несколько команд, а потом жестом подзывает Рена. Тот подходит ближе.

\- Приложите вашу ладонь к сканеру - и дверь будет закодирована под ваш отпечаток ладони. Кроме вас, эту дверь смогу открыть только я.

\- Вы, вероятно, можете открыть любую дверь на базе.

\- Вы правы.

Рен прикладывает ладонь к панели, загорается несколько зелёных светодиодов, и дверь открывается. 

\- Моя каюта - в конце коридора.

\- И зачем мне это знать? - привычно огрызается Рен.

\- Чтобы быть в курсе, куда бежать, если вы что-нибудь разрушите, - спокойно отвечает генерал. - Я наслышан о вашем характере, магистр Рен.

\- Вы ещё не видели меня в действии.

\- О, я уверен, скоро мне предоставится такая возможность, - Хакс еле-еле приподнимает брови и, развернувшись, уходит в сторону своей каюты. 

Рен быстро проходит в свою каюту, дверь с шелестом закрывается. Он не уверен, что в принципе сможет работать с этим человеком, что напоминает ему ледяную статую. К тому же, Рен не собирается признаваться - особенно себе - в том, что он и сам желает стать холодным, спокойным, отрешённым. Отрешённым настолько, чтобы выполнить то, что он задумал. Появление на горизонте идеального, словно каменное изваяние, генерала только распаляло Рена и заставляло проявлять хоть какие-то эмоции. Это было недопустимо.

***

В последний раз Кайло Рен встречает генерала Хакса в заваленном снегом отдалённом уголке базы "Старкиллер". Во всяком случает, так думает сам Рен. Сквозь болезненно-тягучее, затянутое дрожащим маревом беспамятство он чувствует, как тот присаживается рядом. Слышит скрип кожаных перчаток, которые Хакс снимает с рук. Ощущает, как едва ли тёплые пальцы проходятся по залитому кровью лицу и приподнимают веко. Периферическое зрение растворяется в темноте, и Рен лишь видит абрис породистого бледного лица и яркую медвяность волос генерала. Тот проверяет реакцию зрачков и, удовлетворённо кивнув, продолжает быстрый осмотр. Рен морщится, когда Хакс раздвигает полы плаща, который уже успел прилипнуть к крови и снежному месиву. Генерал аккуратно ощупывает Рена - бок болит немилосердно, тугое напряжение прошивает позвоночник, и Рену - теперь по-настоящему - кажется, что он находится на пороге смерти.

\- Кровопотеря велика, - словно услышав его мысли, отзывается Хакс.

Он прекращает исследовать рану и накрывает Кайло краями его плаща. Обхватывает запястье Рена пальцами и и чутко следит за пульсом. Замедленный, будто ленивый, он слабо толкается в подушечки пальцев Хакса. 

\- Я вряд ли выживу, - хрипит Рен и на секунду прикрывает глаза.

Внезапно Хакс перехватывает его руку, согревая замёрзшую кисть в обеих ладонях. Длится это несколько секунд, но Рен успевает язвительно бросить:

\- Вы проявляете неподобающие эмоции, генерал, - на последнем слове он закашливается и чувствует капельки крови, оседающие на губах.

\- Вы - феерический мудак, магистр Рен, - со всем возможным уважением произносит Хакс, отпускает его руку и продолжает: - я должен увести вас отсюда.

Он помогает Рену подняться на ноги, пропуская мимо ушей болезненный стон. Закидывает на плечо руку Рена и почти силком тащит его в сторону мотобайка. Усаживает Рена на заднее сиденье, сам устраивается спереди.

\- Держитесь. У нас нет времени на аккуратную езду.

"У совершенства в человеческом обличье нет времени на аккуратность. Совершенства?.."

Рен слабо кивает и, обхватив Хакса за талию, буквально распластывается по его спине. Хакс коротко поводит головой, но на споры времени тоже нет. Байк срывается с места, раскидывая забрызганный кровью снег в стороны. После гонки по заснеженному лесу мотобайк влетает в последний открытый шлюз шаттла. Хакс тормозит настолько резко, что Рена по инерции выбрасывает вперёд, и он, утаскивая генерала за собой, падает на пол. Хакс с невозмутимым видом быстро поднимается на ноги, жестом подзывая к себе команду медиков, и отдаёт магистра Рен на их попечение.

Он приходит к Рену лишь ночью. Отгоняет от его постели дроидов одним властным взмахом руки и устраивается на неудобном стуле.

\- Из-за вас я оставил в лесу свои перчатки.

\- Это единственное, что вас беспокоит, генерал? - Рен приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Вы удивлены, что меня хоть что-то беспокоит? - отвечает ему Хакс аналогичным жестом.

"Забавное проявление эмоций", - расслабленно думает Рен. Генерал тем временем поднимается и, бросив короткое "поправляйтесь, вы нам ещё понадобитесь", покидает медблок.

"Точно", - хмыкает Рен, погружаясь в сон, - "Мы ещё полетаем, генерал".


End file.
